Past LOVE Future
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: Apakah kau percaya takdir? Ya. Karena itulah kita bisa bertemu dan mencintai. Ya, kita saling mencintai. Berawal dari pesta ulang tahun, Sakura terseret masuk dalam sebuah pintu dan kembali ke masa lalu. Akankah ia bisa kembali atau malah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama cintanya?/ My first fic in this fandom. SasuSaku. mind to read n review?


_kau percaya pada takdir?_

 _Ya, Aku percaya.. karena takdir kita akan selalu terhubung.._

 _Akh, benar. karena kita saling mencintai.._

* * *

"Ngh.." itulah yang pertama kali untuk mengawali pagi hari. Leguhan khas orang sehabis melewati mimpi di malam hari. 'Nyaman dan Empuk' begitu pikir perempuan berambut pink bubble gum itu. Tanpa membuka mata, Sakura pun menyapukan tangannya di kasur empuk itu merasakan nikmatnya tidur di kasur itu. Ia bahkan bertaruh ini terlalu enak untuk menjadi kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendapati seonggok daging, eh salah manusia tampak terlelap di depannya. Deru napas itu bahkan terdengar halus mengenai wajahnya membuat jantungnya berdesir. Gadis bernama Sakura pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Mata terpejam yang indah, bulu (rambut) yang tegas (?), hidung yang manis (?), dan bibir yang err menggoda. Semakin membuat porsi yang benar-benar pas bahkan sempurna ditambah dengan rambut biru dongker berbentuk aneh seperti pantat ayam. Gadis itu bertaruh, Laki-laki ini akan menjadi idaman semua wanita.

Krikk

Krikk

Krik-

'Eh, LAKI-LAKI?!' wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah padam, bola matanya benar-benar terlonjak kaget. Ia pun sadar dari kekagumannya tadi. Dan sekarang Haruno Sakura benar-benar akan berteriak.

 **KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fanfic © YouYuLie**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning(s) : Typo(s), AU, Semi OOC, and many others.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Past LOVE Future**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal dari segalanya**

 **Takdir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Read, Good Review**

 **Ittekimasu**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Oh. Ayolah, Jidat! Ini adalah pesta Ulang Tahun Sai dan ia sudah mengundangmu secara langsung. Apakah kau tidak senang kalau aku akan akan diperkenalkan dia di pesta itu sebagai pacarnya, tidakkah kau senang, Forehead?" bujuk gadis berambut pirang pucat, Sahabat Sakura, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura perhalan memijit pelipisnya, sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak mau menyerah.

"Tapi, Ino-pig. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Anko-sama tadi menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 hari. Jadi aku tidak akan datang ke pesta itu besok malam. Gomen" kilahnya namun tak ada tanda-tanda menyerah dari Ino.

"Kau harus benar-benar pergi, Sakura! Aku sudah menyuruh Sai untuk mengundang segudang teman laki-lakinya, siapa tau kau bisa mengenal salah satunya." ia pun melanjutkan. . . .

"Aku kasihan padamu. Kau belum mengenalkan seorang pria padaku sebagai pacarmu. Apakah kau ingin menjadi perawan tua? apa jangan-jangan kau tak pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Sakura muak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, seolah-olah ia sudah mendengar itu berulang-ulang kali. Ia mutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ino-pig, aku berterimakasih padamu yang sudah peduli pada kehidupan cintaku. pertama-tama aku belum pernah jatuh cinta karena memang tidak ada yang yang membuatku jatuh cinta jadi bagaimana aku akan mengenalkanmu seorang pacar sedangkan aku tidak jatuh cinta?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Dan benar saja ini membuat Ino terdiam, memikirkan langkah selajutnya. Ia tampak menunduk. Tak berapa lama ia bangkit dari meja kantin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,

"Ah, padahal Sai bilang ia mengundangmu sebagai temannya karena temanku adalah temannya juga. hahhh, dia juga akan mengadakan pesta itu di sebuah villa bekas kastil bersejarah yang dijaga keluarganya..." katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbelalak mendengarnya.

krekkkk...

1

2

3

 **"TUNGGUUU!"** teriakan Sakura yang membahana membuat semua orang di kantin kantornya serentak mendelik ke arahnya. Menyadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian, ia menjadi kikuk dan meminta maaf. Langkah Ino berhenti namun ia tidak membalikkan badannya, menunggu jawaban sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Aku ikuttt.. tapi dengan 1 syarat, kau harus membantuku." sebuah seringai lahir di wajah cantik Ino. Taktiknya berhasil. 'Dasar maniak sejarah!' pikirnya melenggang menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang meratapi keputusannya.

"Hah, bosmu itu benar-benar kejam! mencari sejarah yang belum pernah terungkap di Konoha, yang benar saja?! dan membuatku harus membaca buku-buku tebal itu di perpustakaan!" keluh Ino. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya mengomel. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah limo yang disiapkan Sai untuk menjemput kami.

"Itu kan salahmu juga. Mengajakku bersenang-senang disaat aku harus membuat laporan itu. Tapi aku berterimakasih lho! karenamu, aku bisa bebas lebih cepat." Oh, Author jadi lupa memperkenalkan pemainnya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, umur 22 tahun, maniak sejarah yang membuatnya berakhir di Departemen Pariwisata divisi Wisata Sejarah bagian deskripsi yang mengharuskan ia merangkum segala SEJARAH yang ada di Konoha untuk menjadi daya tarik wisata asing. Dan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka, 22 tahun, menjadi guide karena penampilannya yang menarik dan ia senang bisa berjalan-jalan gratis menerima turis-turis tampan baik dari luar maupun dalam kota dan inilah yang membuat ia bertemu dengan Sai.

"Kau harus membayarku. Mataku sangat lelah, jadi aku merias wajahku habis-habisan." sekali lagi aku menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu high-heels 10cm berwarna perak, gaun A line selutut yang berlapis dari pinggang warna ungu pudar ber-glitters biru, tanpa lengan dengan model leher V, rambut panjang yang di ikat setengah dan digulung kedalam, poni yang dijepit dengan hiasan indah, wajah yang hanya dipoles sedikit make-up karena ia sudah cantik tanpa make-up. ia terlihat seperti peri.

Sedangkan Sakura, high heels 7cm kesukaannya, gaun silk pink selutut yang memanjang ke belakang, tanpa lengan leher model kerah shanghai, make-up se-natural mungkin, dan rambut sebahu yang digerai dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura sesuai namanya.

"Oke, oke. Tapi apakah benar villa milik keluarga Sai adalah bekas kastil kerajaan?" Ino hanya mendengus kesal pertanda sisa perjalanan ini ia akan dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan ber'sejarah' itu.

"Uh, yup benar. Tapi ini adalah kastil yang dijaga oleh keluarga Sai delama turun temurun, konon keluarganya adalah pelayan setia raja dan keluarganya namun keluarga terakhir keturunan ini meninggalkan seorang putra bungsu karena mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di Amerika jadi keturunan terakhir itu untuk sementara ini hidup di Amerika seorang diri. Sai juga sebatang kara dan ia-lah yang menggantikan ayahnya menjaga villa ini sampai pemiliknya datang-" Sakura menatap sedih mendengar kisah mengharukan itu.

"- akhirnya kastil ini sebagian dihancurkan, tapi hanya bagian utama dan sedikit sayap kanan yang masih dipertahankan. Sayap kanan adalah kamar raja dan pangeran yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk. Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang bisa." seketika itu mendadak Sakura menjadi lesu karena keinginannya untuk melihat kamar keluarga kerajaan sudah pupus.

"Huh , padahal aku sudah membayangkan saat aku melihat kamar kerajaan seperti apa." Ino tersenyum geli.

"Dasar maniak sejarah. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ini akan masuk sejarah terbesar di Konoha masa lalu."

"Ya, 3 kerajaan besar Konoha, Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Uzumaki" tak terasa perjalanan mereka telah sampai akhirnya. Limo mereka pun memasuki area pekarangan dengan air mancur antik di tengah. Sakura terkagum-kagum akan keindahan arsitektur zaman klasik. Simetris sempurna. Tanaman dan aneka bunga berjejer rapi terawat menyambutnya. Patung penjaga manusia setinggi 15 meter berdiri dengan kokoh memperlihatkan kegarangan mereka. 'Benar-benar mengagumkan, tidak sia-sia aku lembur untuk datang kemari' batin Sakura senang.

Ia dan Ino turun dari Limo dibukakan oleh supir perjalanan mereka. Senyum Ino merekah mendapati Sai sudah menunggunya.

"Sai." Dengan fake smile andalannya, ia berjalan menuruni tangga masuk menghampiri Ino seraya membungkukkan badan dan meraih tangan Ino lalu menciumnya. Ino benar-benar adalah gadis yang beruntung.

"Selamat datang, Peri cinta-ku." gombal Sai yang berhasil membuat Ino blushing.

Menurut Sakura, Ino selama ini tidak terlalu serius dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya terdahulu tapi ia merasa adanya ikatan serius diantara mereka berdua. Merasa diperhatikan, Sai melirik ke arah Sakura, raut wajahnya tampak kaget namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikannya. Sai merasa pernah melihat Sakura tapi entah dimana ia lupa. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu Sakura tapi sensasi Deja Vu baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini, Sakura. Benar-benar seorang ratu kerajaan." Sakura terkesiap kaget. Ino merasa tersinggu dan menyikutnya. Menyadari kesalahannya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan merangkul Ino.

"Hehe, tapi bagiku yang Tercantik adalah Periku. Ayo kita masuk, dengan datangnya kalian, berarti acaranya akan dimulai." mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar gombal."

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ini lumayan ramai dengan berbagai macam orang didalamnya. Mereka ada juga yang aneh seperti seorang lelaki yang memiliki tato diwajahnya dan disampingnya membawa seekor anjing, ada juga yang memakai topeng, ada juga yang miliki guratan seperti kucing sedang bersama seorang wanita berambut indigo yang perutnya tampak membuncit.

'Benar-benar tamu yang aneh' pikir Sakura. Cukup lama ia memandangi pesta ataupun kastil mewah itu. Walaupun sudah tak utuh lagi, tapi tak meninggalkan kesan mewah dan megah. Tak berapa lama, suara dentingan gelap, perhatian audience tertuju pada Sai yang entah bagaimana sudah berada diatas tangga bercabang dua. Ternyata Ino juga sudah berada disampingnya.

"Konbanwa, Minna. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah hadir disini. Saya merasa sangat senang karena diumur ke 25 ini, saya sudah ditemani oleh peri saya, Ino Yamanaka. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pemans hidupku selama 2 tahun ini. Mungkin untuk yang selamanya, kalau ia tak keberatan." Para tamu pun beriuh rendah menanggapi Sai yang melirik jenaka pada Ino blushing ria. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ng,. . . Aku mau." jawab Ino malu-malu. Dengan senang, Sai langsung memeluk Ino mesra dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Audience pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah melihat mereka berdua.

"Akhir kata, terima kasih pada keluarga Uzumaki yang telah datang diwakili oleh Naruto, dan Istrinya Hinata mewakili keluarga Hyuuga. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Hinata-san." Uzumaki Naruto-pria kucing tadi dan Hyuuga Hinata-wanita disebelahnya hanya tersenyum pda para tamu yang lain. Sedangkan Sakura sangat senang ia bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan.

Sai berdeham, "Tapi saya juga berterimakasih pada Tuan saya yang dengan sudah mau mengijinkan memakai kastil ini. Walaupun sekarang ia tak disini, tapi merasa sangat bersyukur sudah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan ini." ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya!" tutupnya diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Berselang, musik mengalun lembut. Sakura mengambil segelas cocktail dan menyesapnya. Ia menghampiri Ino dan Sai.

"Ucapan yang bagus, Sai" puji Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Naruto dan Hinata mendatangi mereka.

"Yo, Sai. Selamat ulang tahun, Dattebayo~" ucap Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sai-kun. Terima kasih atas ucapannya tadi." suara lembut Hinata sambil meraba kehidupan baru di perutnya.

"Terima Kasih. Oh iya, kenalkan dia, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, ini Naruto dan Hinata." Oh, Sakura benar-benar berterimakasih pada Sai, Ino, dan Kami-sama. Ino tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya kikuk sendiri.

"A, aku Haruno Sakura. Hajimemashite"

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Ini istriku, Hinata." Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menjerit dalam hati, bagian 'Sejarah' memanggilnya akrab. Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Sakura lalu menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Hinata. Salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa berteman, Sakura-chan" Sakura mengangguk malu, hatinya bergemuruh senang. Lama mereka berbincang, dan hampir semua tamu sudah diperkenalkan oleh Sai pada Sakura. Sakura merasa diatas angin, semua 'sejarah' disini membuatnya kenyang.

"Forehead, bagaimana dengan pesta ini?" tanya Ino. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan kuat Sakura.

"Aku sangat beruntung dapat hadir disini, Ino-pig"

"Hahahaha. . . Berterima kasihlah pada Sai, aku sudah menceritakanmu padanya dan ia bersedia mengenalkanmu pada 'sejarah'mu itu." tawa-nya seraya kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah kanan membentuk tanda aksen di udara.

"Oh, Ino-pig. Apa kau tau dimana toilet? saking senangnya aku tak merasakan ingin buang air kecil." ujar Sakura kebelet. Semua kesenangan ini membuatnya terlupa.

"Kalau tidak salah, disana belok kanan, diujung sebelah kiri." Sakura melesat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sampai dilorong dan mencari pintu yang dimaksud. Tertulis WC, tak tahan ia langsung masuk dan segera melampiaskannya. Lega~. Rasa penasaran Sakura pun mendadak muncul.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana kastil ini." ia berjalan menelusuri lorong, demi lorong, tangga demi tangga, dan sampailah ia di ujung bagian ruang ia duga adalah sayap kanan itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pintu tua dengan ukiran yang paling sederhana dari pintu-pintu yang lain. Sakura menyentuh kayu dingin itu dengan tangannya, meresapi setiap kenangan didalamnya.

 **Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Tanpa sadar ia menangis, dengan cepat ia melapnya dengan kasar. Ia bingung dengan keadaannya. Hatinya benar-benar sedih saat ini, entah kenapa.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa aku menangis seperti ini?" tanyanya heran. Dan pandangan mata itu tiba-tiba berhenti pada sebuah deretan huruf yang terasa tak asing dipikirannya.

 **U . S 3** **H . S**

CUKUP! ini sudah benar-benar diambang batas penasarannya. Dan satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa tau kenapa ia seperti ini adalah dengan mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meraih dan memutar kenop itu.

Trek. Cklik.

Cahaya itu menyeruak keluar seiring dengan bertambah lebarnya pintu itu terbuka. Cahaya itu benar-benar menyilaukannya seolah-olah ia akan menelan Sakura. Sakura menghalau matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **"Akrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhh..."**

Cklik. Dan pintu itu tertutup kembali. Sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya pada takdir yang mengejutkan dan menyakitkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** suara Sakura benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Ia segera menjauhi pria itu dan menarik sebanyak-banyaknya seprai itu menutupi badannya. ia mengira bahwa ia diperkosa oleh lelaki itu. Sakura melirik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lengkap dan aman.

"Ngg, Kau siapa, hah?! Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu!" bentak laki-laki itu terlihat terganggu -ralat SANGAT terganggu. Mata onix-nya mendelik kesal. 'Tch, siapa sih perempuan ini?' batinnya. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi -entah bingung, takut, atau -bahagia(?). Gadis pink itu sibuk memandangi keseluruhan kamar. Lemari pakaian yang sangat besar dengan ukiran disana-sini, beberapa lemari penuh buku, sebuah pintu yang ia yakini pintu kamar mandi, meja dan kursi mewah didekat jendela menuju balkon, tempat tidur kingsize yang mewah, sofa kecil didepan tempat tidur itu, oh jangan lupa sebuah hiasan lampu gantung yang antik di tengah ruangan. 'Dimana ini?' pikir Sakura.

"I.. Ini, ini dimana?" suaranya bergetar.

"Hey! seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau? tidur disampingku dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Apakah kau tidak tau siapa aku?" balas orang itu dengan tidak sopan. Darah Sakura mendidih. 'Tampan, tapi tak sopan'.

"Ya, saya memang tak mengenal anda! Bisakah kau sedikit pelan terhadapku? aku pun tak tau ini dimana dan bagaimana aku bisa disini!" 'Ah, kupikir itu cukup untuk membalasnya' khu khu khu. Pria itu nampak diam sebentar lalu berkata,

"Hah?! Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku? Aku adalah pangeran di negeri ini, kerajaan ini, kerajaan Uchiha dan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Puas?!" hardiknya. Sakura melongo denga tidak elitnya. APAA?! berarti...

"APAA?! ke, kerajaan? pangeran? berarti aku terdampar dimasa lalu. Akhh..."

"Hey, pinky atau siapa namamu. Aku tak peduli, kau datang dari masa depan atau masa lalu, TAPI-" ia menarik napas.

"- Tidur seranjang dengan orang asing adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku terima. Pergi dari kamar ini. Kastil ini. Sebelum pada pengawal dan pelayanku datang untuk menangkapmu dan menghukummu." Sakura menohok tak percaya. Ia tak ingin dipenjara seumur hidup hingga masa depan, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat terakhir sebelum ini terjadi. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, ia mendesis memijit pelipisnya.

"Shannaro! Terakhir kali aku mengingatnya, aku sedang di sebuah pesta temanku lalu aku membuka pintu dan jadilah aku dini. Ukh!" naas sekali. Melihat Sakura yang begitu frustrasi, Sasuke mencoba mencari cara untuk membantunya(?).

"Ahh, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu atau menangkapmu. Tapi sebagai syaratnya kau harus melakukan semua yang kuminta. Kau dari masa depan, Ian? Aku ingin tau masa depan seperti apa dan bagaimana kita bisa memulangkanmu ke zamanmu. Bagaimana?" jelasnya dengan ekspresi _Cool_ ala Uchiha.

Sakura menatap tak percaya, ia benar-benar memiliki dewa penolong tampan. Saking senangnya, ia langsung meraih tangan Uchiha itu dan mendapat respons kaget dari Sasuke.

"Oh, kami-sama. Terima kasih. Iya, iya, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu hingga aku bisa kembali ke zamanku."

"Tch, tapi pertama-tama. Kau harus membersihkan badanmu terlebih dahulu. Lalu kita akan berbicara tentang kedepannya." Perkataan tersebut langsung di-anggukkan oleh perempuan itu. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merapikan pakaiannya sebisanya. Ah, benar-benar pagi yang mengejutkan pikirnya. Tapi ia tak menyadari Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya, ia sedikit blushing melihat Sakura yang sangat cantik dalam balutan pakaian serba mini yang tak dikenalnya. Sadar akan diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh dan Sasuke pun lantas membuang muka tak acuh.

"Hm, Ouji-sama-"

"Panggil saja aku, Sasuke." Potongnya cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan sufiks- _kun_ namun ia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Terserah."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Dimana kamar mandi? Dan apakah ada pakaian yang bisa kupakai yang ehh- sesuai dengan zaman ini?" ia melirik bajunya.

"Gaun ini terlalu modern untuk zaman ini jadi aku harus menggantinya."

"Aku akan menyuruh Maid kepercayaanku untuk menyiapkannya untukmu. Sekarang mandilah. Kamar mandi ada disebelah sana." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu marmer dalam kamar ini.

"Umm.. Arigatou na Sasuke-kun. ." sebuah senyuman hangat berhasil terpatri pada wajah Sakura dan ia melangkah riang menuju pintu itu.

"Hn."

Sesudah pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar 10 kali lipat dari biasanya, entah setelah melihat senyum Sasukra atau apapun itu ia tak tau. Wajahnya memanas, ia bertaruh bahwa sekarang wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat yang ia sukai.

"Uh, apa-apaan ini?" rutuknya. Lantas ia memanggil Maid kepercayaannya, Matsuri. Ia tahu bahwa Matsuri sedari tadi ada di depan pintunya.

"Matsuri, aku tahu kau ada diluar. Masuklah." Dan benar tak berapa lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah sesosok wanita cantik berbaju pelayan zaman itu. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya, Ouji-sama. Saya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan anda dengan gadis itu saat saya ingin membangunkan anda."

"Hn, Tak apa. Aku maafkan. Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari Otou-san dan semuanya tentang siapa dia kalau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau siapkan pakaian yang layak untuk gadis itu. Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana dan kau harus membantunya." Titahnya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, pelayan bernama Matsuri itu menunduk mengganguk mengerti.

"Ya, Ouji-sama. Saya akan melaksanakannya."

"Pergilah." Katanya dengan dingin.

"Saya permisi."

"Ah, segarnya! Sungguh luas Kamar mandi itu" ucapnya senang. Sekarang Sakura sudah memakai pakaian yang pantas dengan zaman itu. Karena ini adalah zaman lampau jadi setiap perempuan masih memakai gaun panjang. Ia sendiri memakai gaun panjang tebal, ketat , dan hangat berwarna abu-abu muda, berlapis tebal sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya ia langsing jadi tak harus memakai setagen* untuk mengencangkannya. Rambutnya sengaja ia urai bebas. Beberapa kali ia tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, lihatlah apakah aku cocok memakai ini?" Sakura mencoba berputar-putar untuk memperlihatkan ia seluruhnya.

 **DEG**

Sasuke merasa saat ini wajahnya memanas. 'Cantik' pikirnya tapi dengan cepat ia menepis pikiran itu dan menjawab dengan 2 huruf andalannya.

"Hn." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan rencananya.

"Aku ingin kau belajar menjadi seorang putri." Sakura terdiam.

"HAH?!" Sasuke melanjutkan tanpa memperdulikan reaksi kaget Sakura.

"Aku akan menyuruh Matsuri untuk mengajarimu. Dan sampai saatnya tiba, kita akan terus mencari cara untuk mengembalikanmu ke zamanmu. Jadi kita akan merancang riwayat palsu-mu agar seluruh keluargaku percaya dan mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini. Jadi bersiaplah, Sa-ku-ra."

"Ta, tapi, aku tak tahu caranya menjadi seorang putri!" Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus belajar, baka! Aku memberi waktu 1 bulan untuk belajar dan 2 bulan untuk mencari tahu jalan pulangmu total 3 bulan kau disini. Mulai besok kau akan belajar bersama Matsuri, sampai 1 bulan ke depan, aku takkan melihatmu di sini. Jadi ganbatte na!" sekali lagi, Sakura melongo tak percaya. 'Hah?! Menjadi putri yang benar saja?!' rutuknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ditempat dan waktu yang berbeda,_

"Hiks. . Hiks . . Hiks . ." suara tangis itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menangis dalam pelukan pria-nya. Pria itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya walaupun ia juga cemas setengah mati.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dimana-mana, bagaimana ini Sai-kun? Apa yang harus ku katakan pada orangtuanya kalau dia menghilang?" sekali lagi pria bernama Sai itu mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya dengan mesra.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ternyata apa yang ditakutkannya sedari tadi menjadi kenyataan. Sakura menghilang dan ada tamu yang melihat ia menuju ke arah sayap kanan.

'Jangan-jangan ia sudah membuka pintu itu?' inilah yang ia takutkan. Di dalam kastil ini, terdapat sebuah pintu terlarang yang dapat membawa siapapun yang membukanya melewati waktu. Ada kemungkinan bisa kembali tapi ada kemungkinan juga tidak. Sudah berabad-abad lamanya, ia dan leluhurnya menjaga kastil dan pintu itu. Pintu itu akan membuka setiap 3 kali bulan purnama penuh jadi ia terbuka setiap 3 bulan sekali tapi ia tak tahu kalau itu adalah kemarin malam, ia sudah tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan pintu itu karena diamanahkan untuk tidak membukanya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya berharap agar leluhurnya disana dapat membantu Sakura untuk menemukan jalan pulangnya. Semoga saja. Untuk dizaman ini, biarlah ia dan Ino yang mengurusnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **^0^ To Be Continued ^_+**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hayo, haiii... watashi no namae wa KuroYou. Yoroshiku. Onegaishimasu. Panggil aja You atau Kuro, wkwkwkwk ;) Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di random ini, jujur sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini jadi silent reader setia random ini tapi akhirnya bisa juga bergabung setelah hiatus 3tahun. Ok, saya juga pengen lanjutan FF saya di fandom Kamichama Karin, "The Crown Prince". Jangan lupa ya! Ninggalin review kalian di sini, karena saya sangat butuh untuk perbaikan dan penyemangat chapter saya selanjutnya... hm, bagaimana ya dengan kelanjutan cerita-nya? Apakah Sakura bisa kembali ke masanya? Akankah rencana Sasuke berhasil? Ataukah Sakura tak bisa menjadi seorang 'putri'? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sai dan Ino di masa sekarang? Penasaran? So DONT MISS IT! Leave a review, please! :* Love ya! Jaa nee \»«/

Jayapura, 24 Juli 2015


End file.
